Seras and Her Rookie
by Shinto18
Summary: Alice a girl for the American SF joins hellsing and becomes sears new friend and they grow really close . and Seras finly has a girl friend she talk to about her fellings rateed M for Vilonce and adult themes


this is my first FF so i don't know how to really write a good one but i'm writeing this becase i have all these ideas and i just wanted to write them down and share them

Disclamer: I don't own hellsing so yeah

--

Title: Seras and the new Girl

Chapter 1: Rookie girl

Seras looked up at the black sky her mind getting ever so pent up for her mission for the night. She looked around at her fellow soldiers as she scanned the grand picture of military might she came to Alice Aldridge. Rookie from American Special forces and from the report she got from Walter she was a dammed good one.

--

"Her name is Alice Aldridge of the ASF unit 232." as he handed Seras the report. "Age 24 she was honorable discharged from her unit when she and her unit did not return to base while patrolling a small village in the Russian mountains an.."

"Sir what were the ASF doing in Russia?" Seras said interrupting Walter

"Well miss Victoria if you will allow me to finish" Walter said with a treating tone

Seras looking at him with a fearful face "S-Sorry Sir."

"Very good, the unit was dispatched because the Russian-American ambassador's convoy was attacked and the ambassador's plane crashed around the forest by the village."

Walter paused adjusting his glasses

"When 48 hours of radio silence passed they send a recovery unit to see what had happen to unit 232. What they had found most disturbing. Although for us it was the usual blood, blood, and more blood. Now here is the interesting part the only one left of the unit was Miss Aldridge and she was found rambling about her men attacking her and the ambassador being feed on by the crew. She did however mange to survive because she had killed her own unit in self defenses. This thus resulting in her discharged because she was founded to be physiologically unfit for service….."

Walter looked at her with a smile "And now she is in your care miss Victoria"

--

Seras looked at her and she could tell that she was very nervous because she never led her finger leave the trigger of her MP-5. Suddenly she looked up at Seras and said with a small voice "Are you Officer Victoria?" Seras looked up at the girl and replied "Yes I am but please call me Seras I don't like all that formal stuff" Alice nodded with a smile.

Alice was a tall woman she had short black hair and a tattoo on the back of her neck that said "232"

Seras looked at with a sincere look and said "I read what happen to your unit I'm…I'm sorry about what happen to them.." Seras paused looking at Alice. Alice's eyes began to widen as she recalled what had happen she turned to Seras

"You could not imagine it… after I shot them they…… they kept getting back up and coming near me it was horrible"

Seras looked at her seeing the fear in her eyes. The silence was broken by the sound of the alarm and the shouts of the major ordering the units.

"Unit 43 get your ass in gear!"

Grabbing her gear Seras started to run and turned and shouted to Alice "That's us come on" Alice broke out of her trance and quick grabbed her weapons and stuffed them in to a filed bag. As Alice broke into a sprint for the transport Seras looking back to see if Alice was coming.

"You have to be faster, here" Seras said to Alice as she gave her a hand into the transport.

Alice looked around in the small space here she learned her new unit noticing she and Seras where the only women in their unit. Looking for Seras she slowly made her was threw the small room sitting next to Seras and asked

"So where are we going?" Seras turned to Alice

"We have had a report that the Manchester Library is having a bit if a ghoul problem and so we are to fix" she said with a cheerful laugh.

"So why did you join Hellsing Alice? I mean I know the story of how you were discharged from the ASF but why? Seras still looking at Alice, and then Alice smile went a way and anger hit her eyes and uttered "Revenge on all those pieces of shit undead bastards!!" Seras's face became blank with shock to her new friends response for she was one of the undead and Alice's statement made Seras remember what she was.

The transport came to a halt and the orders came threw the radios "Unit 43 your first to go in clear the building of all threats" The door slammed down and the unit plied out with Seras leading them into the building.

Darkness and musk filled the main room of the library and the faint playing of classical music could be heard threw out the halls. Also the stench of blood and rotting flesh could be smelled. Some of the soldiers gagged and others just endured it. When the smell hit Seras her heart began beating fast and her muscles began to clench and mouth began to water then slowly her fangs began to appear but this blood lust was broken by the voice of one of her men.

"Sir we found this."

Seras walked over to investigate; she found the remains of a security guard his blood paint the floor and brain matter covered her boots, bones with pieces of bloody skin hanging off could be seen also.

Alice looking down at the bloody evidence she thought to her self (my god it is just like Russia but this just sick) she vomited. Seras walked over to her putting her hand on her shoulder

"Easy Alice I know this is sick but……." Seras paused and looked back at the blood and bones lick her lips just wanting a taste but then looked back at Alice " You have to deal with it until we send the vampire back to hell, Understood" Alice nodded

Then the moment was broken by the sound of a gun fire

"Hit the de-" the soldiers sentence was finished by a bullet entering his skull and tearing out his eye then to his brain exploding into a dance of blood and body tissue.

Seras growled in anger "FREAKS!!" the unit ran for cover behind shelves and tables

Alice looking for a place to take cover she sprung across the floor under a desk where Seras had taken refuge. Gunfire filled the air and one by one the unit was getting cut down. A soldier who had been injured and could not move to cover tossed an explosive up on the balcony where the gunfire took place and with an explosion.

The smoke settled and the unit slowly regrouped in a small office down the hall way and Seras order that the unit should split up and search the bottom floor while she and Alice took the next floor.

--

"Master where is the police girl?" a voice filled Sir Integra's chambers

"I sent her and her unit to Manchester library to exterminate some local freaks" Sir Integra said lighting up a cigar. A strange darkness devoured the wall behind her and a hand grabbed her shoulder

"Ah I see and how come you did not send me along? It is so boring around here lately and I long to ripe the flesh from some half bit vampire weakling oh I long to for some fresh blood."

Integra looked at him with discuss "I rather not know what you plan to do with your enemies Alucard." Alucard's grin began to form and his eyes began to brighten

"That may be so Master…. but I know deep with that virgin soul of yours there is some darkness that lays with it…..some thoughts that sexual feelings

Alucard said with a sick laugh then interrupted by a very angry scream "You over step your self vampire!"

His grin widens and his laugh began to increase his hands moving across Integra's shoulders to her neck. Integra swiftly grabbed a letter opener and thirsted down on Alcurads's wandering hand

"Oh my my it seems Integra is a bit over zealous to night," as he sank into the floor throwing the blade aside. "Good night Miss Hellsing that actually hurt my feeling" only leaving his siniser laugh in the room

--

Explosion came from the upper floor of the library and monster like groans came from the smoke which filled every room of the second floors

"They keep coming." Alice shouted to one of the men in her unit he chuckled

"Your new here aren't you. Wait tell we get to the Vampire then the fun really begins, take this."

He handed her a hand gun a clip full of silver bullets. She grabbed the new weapon and cocked it take aim she shot her first shot piercing threw a ghouls lifeless heart tearing out puss and rotted blood from it's old and decaying heart.

"Nice shot!" Seras squealed with joy embracing Alice with a hug which was most unexpected from a commanding officer. All the other members of the unit looked at the two girls with extremely puzzled and humors looks on their faces. "Oh umm right then forward" Seras said trying to regain some respect from her men.

"Oh how very touching." a chuckle came from the shadows that lie in front of the group.

Slowly two bodies appeared.

"So you are the ones who have been killing our little unholy servants, oh how sad." A female's voice said with a sad tone.

As the moon light hit the two people you could see a middle age man with a grin and blood dripping down his chin on to his suit and beside him a very young woman who was complete nude and pressing up on him.

His eyes where blood red and his hair blonde he lifted the women's chin up and grabbed her breast and embraced her with a kiss which lasted for several seconds, then a pause as Sears walked towards them pointing her gun at them. Her eyes widening and a slight wanting moan came from her as she longed for this.

Removing his lips from the women her looked at Seras and then the women spoke "I think it's about time we killed them don't you think Van?"

He chuckled I could not agree more my dear "Kill them." He said as he snapped his figures. The moon light hall filled with ghouls and lunged at Seras pulling there weapons opening fire and then blood filled her vision her blood became weak and her mouth flooded with blood.

Alice watching from the side gasping in horror she filled with rage her screams filled the hall ways grabbing one of the men's guns she charged at the ghouls "DIE YOU FUCKING FREAKS DIE, DIE, DIE"

the ghouls heads and arms began to rip off she ran up to the one closes to Seras and shoved the barrel of her gun down it's throat pulling the trigger the ghouls stomach and it containments filled her uniform blood rained as she took her combat knife and ripped threw another ghouls arm blood flowing from the artery.

The other unit member watching in horror the made shocked comments about her actions

"Monster"

"She is a demon"

"S-She is not human"

Soon all there was scattered pieces of flesh and blood covered walls as Alice finished of the last ghoul she screamed with rage "Never, Never will I let my fellow men die like they did in Russia never will I let them become freaks again!"

"Oh my she has quiet the temper Van." The female Vampire said

"Indeed" he replied looking at Alice as she stared at her blood stained hands, her mouth gaped with horror and tears filled her eyes and then a roar came from Alice

"You two shut your fucking mouths you sick abominations to god, you killed Seras and now I'm going to send you back to hell"

The female began to laugh "So what if we killed you little girl friend" but her laughter was ended and she began to croak and slowly her vision began to disappear as her head feel to the floor.

"W-What" Van snarled "How dare you, you piece of shit human"

Alice slowly walked for the body of the Draculina

"My that shut your little bitch up" Alice laughed

Van began to run at her the a huge shell from Seras's cannon came at him and with a scream Van was dispatched all over the from limbs and blood covering the wall

"Well he was all talk" Seras laughed "God I hate when that happens, dam I be dead but those dam bullets still hurt"

Slowly Seras lifted her self up of the ground lick the blood off her hand her tongue leaving no blood remaining.

"Yo-Your one of them, you're a vampire" Alice said shaking her had side to side.

"Oh no Alice don't be afraid." Seras tired to explain to her

"No you're all evil, you dammed liar, what is this some trick to get me to trust you then feed on me!?" Alice screamed

Fog filled the library halls and darkness filled the walls and red eyes covered the walls and a voice filled the room "How rude, how rude you humans are, my dear police girl saved you from a death by that pathetic excuse for a Vampire and you turn on her."

"M-Master!" Seras shouted with suprise "Hello police girl." Alucrad said as he slowly appeared from the shadows. Seras ran up to greet him with a smile and she threw her self around him "Hello master!" she said with a purr.

"Alice. Seras and I are the vampires of Hellsing and you will know that we have supreme command over you soldiers, I don't care if you are a women soldier you will show respect to my police girl."

Alice shocked never had she such a commanding image of a man he stood with crimson eyes piercing her mind. She was complete silent and then the silence was broken by the radio all units report back to base. The unit began to pack up their gear and move back down the stairs. Alucard began to move back to the darkness and turned back to Alice and Seras "I will see you back at Hellsing police girl" he said with a grin and Seras blushed waving good by to her master. Alucard vanished as he was engulfed by the shadows.

Seras walked over to Alice who was grabbing her gear and picking up the gun that was given to her by the man earlier looking at it she smiled. A hand placed on her shoulder

"I'm going to need that back miss" the voice belonged to the man that gave her the gun

"Nice work miss you made our job a lot easier but rather mess" he sadi with a laugh and Alice blushed handing him the gun as the man walked a way she put her blood stained hands on her face trying to hide her blushing.

As she removed her hands from her face she realized that her face was no cover with blood she sight and started to walk but the was stopped by a tongue licking her face she looked over and it was Seras "W-what are you doing?" she asked with anger "Oh I'm just" she paused as her tongue moved over Alice's lips "Cleaning you up" she said with a laugh.

After Seras finished "cleaning" Alice up she went towards the window and sat on it watching the Hellsing troops pack up and pile in to the transport.

"You know Alice you're the only other female in Hellsing and I was hoping we could be friends." she paused and then hopped off the window seal "welcome to Hellsing Alice" Seras said as she sprung at Alice embracing her a little to lovingly "Yeah Seras but tell me who is he" She pointed to the soldier who had gave her the gun.

"Oh that's Pip" she said looking over to the man lighting up a cigarette "Wait do…do you have a thing for him" Seras question Alice with a grin before Aice could answer Seras was half way to Pip "Oh Pip I hav-" Seras feel to the ground Alice blushing with a grin wrapped around her legs "No Seras no , no, no, please don't" Seras looking at her with a smile taunting Alice " I'm going to" she laughed as she struggled with Alive . Pip looking over at the two fighting girls rolling on the ground turning to one of the soldier's

"What do you think that was about?" As Pip grabbed the other side of a case the soldier was taking in to the transport.

--

Well i hope you liked it leave me some reviews so i know where i lack and stuff if i get some i will countine writeing the next chaprter


End file.
